


Quietly

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's trying to be quiet and the effort only serves to intensify the sensations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly

Taemin releases a shaky breath as Jongin thrusts deeply, languidly into him from behind. He’s on Jongin’s lap, holding himself up against Jongin’s thighs. There are four red marks across his chest from where Jongin’s nails dragged across his sensitive skin. He doesn’t feel the pain, though. He can only feel the sublime brush of Jongin’s thick length against his prostrate. He’s trying to be quiet and that effort only serves to intensify the sensation of the stretch of his body around Jongin as he sinks deeper. Jongin seems to be struggling as well. Taemin can feel him tightening his hold around his waist and muffling his moans against his back.

Taemin shifts in Jongin’s lap causing Jongin to shudder violently beneath him. He does it again, rolling his hips to meet Jongin’s thrust and it has Jongin cussing softly, sinking his teeth into Taemin’s slick skin.  It’s almost too much – the grip on his waist is suffocating, the breath in his ear is smoldering. Without the usual song of whine and moan, everything is too loud: the wet slide of the thrust, the wild pulse in their veins, the harsh lash of hitched breath.

They build a steady rhythm to Jongin’s punctuated hums but soon Taemin hangs his head down, loose hair falling where it isn’t plastered to his skin with sweat. He’s losing the arm strength holding him up; he’s losing the grinding rhythm of his hips against Jongin. He’s losing control of the pleasure coiling in his pelvis and Jongin hasn’t even touched his cock. He takes Jongin’s hand in his, stroking his cock lazily and soon enough he’s coming, spurting warm white cum in their hands.

As the frenzy of sensation dulls, he starts to feel the pinch of the scratch marks across his chest and the bite marks on his shoulder. He can also feel the warmth of Jongin’s cum pool inside him and clenches twice to milk him dry. Taemin leans back against Jongin, spent and sated, enjoying the sloppy kisses being pressed on his neck. He turns to get some of those kisses on his lips, sharing a kiss that’s slow and measured

Their bliss is interrupted by an irritated hiss from the sleeping bag next to them. “Fuck! Aren’t you guys done yet? No wonder no one wanted to share a tent with you guys. You’re such assholes.”

Taemin's laugh is muted against the pillow as Jongin gently pushes him to lie down. Jongin’s chest is warm against his back, his lips soft against the shell of his ear. “Sorry,” Taemin says, covering the arms possessively wrapping around him with his own. He jabs Jongin in the ribs and Jongin, too, mutters a rather insincere apology.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the power goes out for 8 hours and all I'm left with are my thoughts to occupy me.


End file.
